tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Moral Points
The world of TLBB is rooted in a value system based in natural justice. If you perform a good deed, such as help a lower level player, then you will attract moral points. However, perform a bad deed, such as kill someone outside of a sanctioned zone or act, then you will attract crime points. Moral points are a feature of TLBB that provides great benefits to the player that can use them well. This article is a brief introduction to the moral point system, and a guide on how to accumulate and use them effectively. Using Moral Points Moral points have a number of uses in the game. Moral points can be used to increase master levels or to increase experience points. Using Moral Points to increase Master Levels Masters are able to take on apprentices and derive bonus experience points from training with their apprentices. Masters also gain a percentage of the experience their apprentice gains. However, if you wish to take on an apprentice you will need to initiate, and then subsequently upgrade, your Master level. There are four Master levels and each upgrade will require you to exchange moral points with Elder Nieh (141,134) in Da Li. The four Master levels and respective moral points cost is as follows: Upgrading master level will also cost you some gold. ((WIKI NOTE: Cost needs adding)) Use Moral Points to Exchange for Experience Points Once you become a Master and take on an apprentice you will experience a range of benefits. One of those benefits is bonus experience when your apprentice reaches the milestones of level 30, 45, 65. This bonus experience can be received from Elder Nieh, but will require you to trade in moral points for that experience if you want to access it. Use Moral Points to Eliminate Crime Points Fundamentally, once you get your character to level 20, you can PvP or Pk on any maps, excluding cities, in TLBB. However, only some maps are sanctioned PvP zones, which means that you can PvP or PK without incurring any punitive measures or punishments. If you PK outside these zones you will incur crime points. Crime points can be annoying for a few reasons: 1) You get bloody blade or axe symbol next to your name that broadcasts to the rest of the players what you have done; 2) If you accumulate 10 crime points then you will be thrown in prison (one crime point is reduced every three hours; 3) Players in “Moral Mode” will purposefully hunt you down (like the royal family on a fox hunt :D); 4) Having crime points will also exclude you from certain events, like Chess. So what? Well, moral points can be used to eliminate crime points. If you visit the Peace Herald (200,83) in Su Zhou he will eliminate your crime at a cost of 1000 moral points plus 2 gold per crime point. Finding Your Moral Points Your moral points are notated in you character interface. To open your interface simply press ALT+C, then click the “others” tab on the bottom of that pop up window. Your moral points, and crime points, are on the top left hand corner. Raising your Moral Points Well, hopefully I have sold you the benefits of moral points. Now how do you raise your moral points? There are a couple of ways that this can be done. Fundamentally, you can increase your moral points by training with someone who is at least at level 10 but under level 40. They must also be at least 10 levels below your level. They do not necessarily need to be your apprentice or your friend. You just need to make sure you are in the same team and you are the team leader. The more players you have in your team that fit this category the more moral points you will receive. Please note though, you will need to be fighting monsters that are over level 10 and no more than seven levels lower than the player you are assisting. In other words, no use killing white apes when you are level 40 and your partner is level 30, as there’ll be no moral points in that. A word of warning though, if you are partnering a player 10 levels below yours and you are the team leader, you will lose moral points every time they die! So protect them at all costs! Training Tips A couple of tips that I hope you find useful: *Once you get to level 20 (if not already at that level) go to Da Li and assist newcomers to the game, who are at least level 10, with levelling up. Create a team and take them to the Treasure Caves, north of Dun Huang. The non-aggressive Grave Thiefs that you will find there are great for powerleveling low-level players and have some decent drops too (Extra tip, learn the processing skill before you go there so you can process the material drops, which will allow you to carry more in your inventory before having to return to Luo Yang). *My personal favourite, for fast moral points, is to start a chess team, with you as team leader, and have one player that is at least 10 levels below yours. With everyone using double experience is a super fast way to gain moral points. Also, if you have a good team that can complete the event without seeing any chessmen then you will not expose your partner to any great risk. *Intruders, Thief Raid, Q123, Boss raids, Water Prison (to a far lesser extent) are all good too for fast moral points but carry a far bigger risk of your lower level player being killed (obviously depending on their experience/skill level).